


Balcony

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Balcony

Mnemon Onyx Mouse let out a small moan of relief as her young cousin turned away to find a snack for herself, a year younger than her and a recent addition to the school, gathering the hem of her robes and hurrying through the crowds of her fellow students, all who were far more interested in each other than in the small blur of stone-white and sky blue scurrying past them, nudging heavy curtains aside just enough to check who was beyond them only to find each balcony already claimed by others. The girl bit her lip as her feet moved faster and faster, trying to find a place to evade the other Mnemon's attention for the rest of the evening. Jumping out of a window in the Heptagram in the middle of Descending Water was not a bright idea, even for a daughter of Mela like Onyx Mouse. While she would avoid any physical injuries, the mockery of her peers would be just as painful to bear.  
  
Finally, she slipped behind a green curtain with the mons of Sextes Jylis aside, trying to find her breath for a moment as she glanced outward. To her surprise, while there _was_ someone out on the balcony, they were not dressed in the robes of a student, nor wearing the sash of a professor. The reflection of the curtain and the ballroom made it difficult for Mouse to fully observe the person, and with the inquiry of her cousin's voice coming near, she decided to take her chances, creaking the glass door open and sliding out into the brisk night air.  
  
The crunch of snow under her slippers caught the attention of the figure, turning its head to reveal that it was a pale woman dressed in conservative attire against the chill of the island and the season, with her dark green hair swept up in an ornate net of silver chains and dark-colored droplets. The woman blinked coppery-gold eyes at Mouse before speaking in a husky voice. "Escaping the festivities, I presume?"  
  
Onyx Mouse nodded slowly, her neck prickling with warmth as she got a better look at the stranger. The moonlight made it impossible to figure out what the color of her clothes were, especially with most of the light from indoors concealed by the curtain, but Mouse could pick out the crest of House Ragara on the draping sleeves of the woman's dress. After a heartbeat, Mouse gulped before bowing deep enough for her black braid to touch the ground. "I-I am Mnemon Onyx Mouse, ma'am."   
  
"And I, Ragara Hebina." Her voice was now as crisp as the snow under foot as she stepped to the side, patting the bench she was sitting on. As the young Mnemon sank down next to her, she could smell the rich perfume around the Ragara, a heady fragrance that brought to mind blood red roses and lazy summer days. Mouse could hear Hebina asking questions of the school, silly little questions that were the sort of topics that an alumni of the school would want to know, and Mouse could hear herself answering them as well, but she was far too distracted by Hebina and her mutual boredom, even with the whirlwind of questions, to think about anything else.   
  
Onyx Mouse pushed her braid over her shoulder, taking in another breath of the sweet smell of the roses as she gathered up her audacity. "Um, um, Lady Hebina? M-may I have permission to s-speak freely?" Hebina's eyebrow rose up before giving a curt nod of her head. Before Onyx could lose her nerve, she reached out and pulled the older woman's head in for a kiss, to find that her mouth was soft and sweet as the young Air expected before breaking the kiss to explain as she huddled down, fighting her embarrassment. "I'm bored too."  
  
The Ragara's eyes sparked as she finally smiled, leaning inward to whisper into Onyx's ear. "And I suppose you have a way to entertain me beyond answering my questions, little Mouse?" Her long fingers brushed under the Air Aspect's chin, toying with the hidden clasp around the collar of her robes. "Something to nibble away at my boredom?" The Air ducked her head down, flicking out her tongue to catch the older woman's fingers before slurping them into her mouth, tasting the sweat and grass on her fingers and feeling more than seeing how Hebina shuddered in surprise at the warmth of her mouth.  
  
The young Air ran her fingers down the other Dragon-blooded's curves, keeping her lips occupied with the fingers already in her mouth, her teeth lightly nibbling at the digits as she felt for the weaknesses of the dress and where she could make her attack without stripping the Ragara's clothes away. Boredom or not, even with each little sound Hebina made when Mouse set her teeth into her skin, even a Dragon-blooded's ardor could be dampened by a cold night like this. Onyx Mouse forgot her nerves as her flaw-finding examination found the pattern of the dress, catching the undershirt and quickly pulling it upward before pushing the fabric cupping a small, pert breast and quickly dipping her head to bite down on the pale, soft skin just above the rose-petal pink nipple.  
  
The sharp nip made the Ragara gasp out, her arms scooping Mouse up just as the younger woman took the nipple into her mouth, Onyx squeaking with surprise even before she felt one of Hebina's hands glide smoothly up her suddenly exposed ankles, shins, knees, her lacquered nails sharp on Mouse's thighs, the roses' scent even stronger in the position the two were in. The Air's eyes widened as she felt the older sorcerer's fingers brush against the damp cloth protecting Mouse's nether regions, rubbing across her clit so lightly that she could barely feel it.  
  
"My, for all the chill I'd expect out of a daughter of Mela, you are quite warm, aren't you?" Hebina's free hand kept Onyx's head at her breast, now slurping at the breast now offered above her, her fingers still light across her lower lips. "And such a frightened little thing so bold, I'm jealous of your teachers." Her voice was smooth and warm, still only teasing at Mouse's folds, just enough to make the Air squirm with frustration. "Close your eyes and focus on that, and I'll give you what you want." There was a laughing edge to the Ragara's tone there, her hand moving away from Mouse's hair and somewhere else for a moment, the other hand gone as well while Mouse took a deep breath before suckling as much of the breast into her mouth.  
  
The Air could feel Hebina's legs tremble for a moment, a small moan of approval from the Ragara's mouth as fingers finally pressed against Mouse's clit and into her pussy, the wet sound audible enough to make Onyx blush even more than what she was doing already, then sucking in a deep breath though her nose at the wonderful pressure against something within her, and Hebina's fingers hard against her clit. The sensation was amazing, Mouse having to fight against the temptation to simply clench down everywhere, if only because of the soft swell still in her mouth and the cruelty of biting down on _that._ Hebina's hand returned to keep her sucking, her moans growing stronger with each tug Mouse made on her body.   
  
But the older woman's fingers were relentless, wringing out enough pleasure that finally, Onyx gave in, wincing to herself as she sunk her teeth into the Ragara's skin, faintly tasting the coppery sweetness of blood, her lower lips tightening against the delicious fingers within her for a moment before Onyx Mouse let herself collapse in a very unExalted slump in Hebina's lap. After the Mnemon coughed once, she felt the heat in her cheeks rise as she realized that she _had just bit an older sorcerer's breast without permission._ "S-sorry f-for-"  
  
Onyx's embarrassed apology was interrupted by a warm chuckle. "Now, now, don't fret, little Mousie. You entertained me, that makes the bites all the worthwhile. Now," Hebina's voice shifted to a softer tone as she brushed her fingers across one of Mouse's clothed nipples, the caress sparking another shudder from the younger sorcerer, "I suppose I could convince your teacher to let you retire for the night with me, if you are willing." Mouse could feel the smug smirk directed towards her as she quickly stumbled off of Hebina's legs to force herself to look at least somewhat suitable passing her peers, trying to fight down the tremors in her legs and ignore the sudden, heightened awareness of her body as she proceeded to follow the Ragara to someplace to carry on the discussion.


End file.
